The Clone, the Padawan, and the Sim Troopers
by Epiclot214
Summary: What if a clone who was immune to Order 66 helped a Jedi Padawan escape the Purge. Ten years afterwards, the two of them hide in UNSC territory where they come across a group of... unusual soldiers who are on the hunt for a corrupt director. Thus begins an epic saga, a blend of Jedi drama and Red and Blue humor.
1. Order 66

The Republic has been close toward the end of the Clone Wars. A short while ago, the wicked Count Dooku has been slain and now, the Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi is on his way to face General Grievous. The most destructive time in the galaxy was nearing its end, but that doesn't mean the war wouldn't end peacefully.

* * *

On the planet of Coruscant, not too far from the Jedi Temple, the Rodian Jedi Master, Theep Geenpa, had started meeting with his Padawan, a human named Jena Isa. The moon's shine highlighted Theep's yellow skin and blue eyes while it glistened down Jena's long, red hair. The two of them sat in a diner. Not too far from their table sat two other people; two clones. One was wearing standard white, and the other had green stripes outlining his helmet.

"You wanted to talk, Padawan?" Theep asked. "Is it to do with your visions?"

"Master, they're getting worse." Jena said. "I've been seeing things, even when I'm not trying."

"Sounds like the Force is trying to reach you, Jena." Theep said. "What do you see?"

Jena took a deep breath trying to get the words out. "I see… Something terrible happening at the Chancellor's office. I felt death all around me. The darkness rising. Master Theep, I think things are going to get worse before they get better."

"Jena, you've always been special with your connection to the Force, so if you believe there's something wrong, I'll look into it. In the morning, I'll request to ask the Jedi Council about it. Just remember not to let fear of the visions drive you."

"Hey, well, I'll be darned!" the clone with the green helmet said as he got up with his partner. They both approached the Jedi and his apprentice. "You must be General Geenpa. Commander Xander at your service."

"I'd hardly call myself a general." Theep said. "I never battled in any of the major battles. I mostly do civil service."

"Looking out for the little people, eh?" the standard clone said. "I respect that. Call me Strike."

"I thought most of the clones were helping the other Jedi across the galaxy finish the war." Jena said.

"Some are, but we've still gotta provide security to Coruscant." Xander said. "Besides, I'm forced to oversee Strike here during his sabbatical."

"A sabbatical, huh?" Theep said. "Dare I ask?"

"Well…" Strike said nervously. "I kinda got hurt in battle."

"Strike here was part of a firefight recently during the Battle of Coruscant." Xander explained. The clankers shot an explosive right behind him. Had him sent straight to Kamino for a medical check-up. They're forcing him to steer clear from action until further notice."

"And you're embarrassed by it?" Jena asked.

"I was bred for battle, kid." Strike said. "If I was forced to be inactive for a while, it's rather embarrassing for me."

"Come on, hothead." Xander said as he carried his officer away.

Suddenly, a ring was heard from Xander's belt. He pulled out his holo-disk and held it up. Both clones saw a figure appear on it. It was a shriveled old man wearing a long, hooded cloak. He immediately spoke in an eerie, raspy voice.

"Execute Order 66."

That's when the call ended. Commander Xander immediately went deadlock in the eyes as he turned them toward Theep Geenpa. Strike, however, was confused.

"Was that the chancellor?" he asked. "What was that about? Commander, is something wrong?"

Suddenly, at the table, Jena started to breathe heavily. Her master was getting worried.

"Jena, what's wrong?"

"I feel… something bad." Jena answered.

Suddenly, Xander raised his blaster and pointed it to the master first. Strike tried to stop him, but it was too late. The trigger was pulled and Theep's back felt the full force of the laser blast startling the Padawan. The rodian fell to his side in mortal pain.

"Master, no!" Jena screamed.

"Commander, have you lost your mind?!" Strike asked in shock.

"Good soldiers follow orders." Xander said coldly as he redirected his blaster to Jena.

BLAST!

But it wasn't Xander's gun that was fired; it was Strike's gun when it was aimed at his commanding officer. He fell dead immediately. Strike then approached Jena who was kneeling over her dying master.

"General Geenpa, I'm sorry." Xander said. "I don't know what's going on. I…"

"Don't… Don't worry about it." Theep escaped out of his mouth. "Thank you for saving Jena." He strained himself.

"Master, just hang on." Jena said. "We're going to find help."

"No, don't." Theep said. "This… This wasn't an isolated incident. It's happening across the galaxy. I sense the Jedi dying, dozens at a time. No one is safe. Strike, get Jena out of here. To the far reaches of the galaxy. Be careful who you trust. Make sure they don't get to her. Keep her safe."

"I… I will, sir." Strike said.

"Master, I can't leave you." Jena said trying to hold back her tears. She held on to her master's hand.

"It's okay, child." Theep said. "Remember, the Force will be with you… always." And with that, his eyes closed and his hand slipped out of her grip. At last, tears escaped Jena's eyes while Strike found a jacket. He covered Jena with it and slowly guided her out of the diner and to the nearest space port.

* * *

Shortly after their escape, the two of them investigated the matter and figured out why all the clones turned on the Jedi except for Strike. When the clones were bred, Chancellor Palpatine arranged for them to be given bio-chips that, when activated, would start Order 66, a program that forces clones to kill every Jedi in their path. But when Strike was injured during the Battle of Coruscant, there was a bit of internal damage that affected that very bio-chip. That made him immune to Order 66 and it managed to give him and Jena the chance to escape what was now called the Jedi Purge.

During their exile, Chancellor Palpatine had declared the Jedi traitors to the Republic, decommissioned the production of clones, and changed the government into his very own Galactic Empire. What most people didn't know was that the newly named "Emperor" Palpatine was also a Sith Lord, enemy of the Jedi Order, and the Clone Wars was an opportunity for him to deliver a massive blow on the order. And unfortunately, he succeeded.

* * *

Ten years has passed since then. Jena and Strike had gone to another part of the galaxy, one that wasn't controlled by the Empire. Instead, it was controlled by a separate government called the UNSC. Of course, they still had to keep moving because Jedi were still declared as traitors. Eventually, they found themselves in an industrial steel mill that was abandoned. Jena had grown into an adult while Strike aged to a middle-aged man. Little did they know that they would come across a group of colorful space marines with unique personalities and their own mission.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Merry Christmas (or Life Day in Star Wars terms). I'd like to commemorate this special season by starting this new story. I didn't come up with this alone. I had help from another author called gabeherndon308. He encouraged me to make a Star Wars crossover and I enjoyed brainstorming this series. This series is going to pick up during Red vs Blue Season 10. Have a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, Life Day, or whatever you celebrate. Any and all comments are welcome._


	2. Fateful Encounter

Once upon a time, on the planet Zanzibar, the industrial wind power facility stationed there used to be the home of a bunch of simulation soldiers. Red Team on one side and blue team on another. But a few years earlier, a very violent Freelancer massacred every last idiot there, stole their power, and abandoned it. However, the provisions—such as food, drinks, and spare energy—were left behind by the Meta stored away. That made it a good place for Jena Isa and Strike to hole up for a while.

After her meditation period, Jena picked up some of the last food stored away and brought it to the table where Strike was polishing his blaster. They both had bowls of fresh, hot soup.

"By my count, we've got only a few weeks of food left." Jena said. "We need to consider where we go from here."

"I've been going over the map in the computers." Strike said. "Some of the data has been corrupted by some kind of Ai intrusion. However, I did find record of an abandoned UNSC base called Valhalla. Supposedly, the troops there were reported killed, so we won't have to worry about imposing on others. We can see what they left behind."

Jena sighed letting her spoon drop in her soup. "Strike, we can't keep living like this. We've been hiding in one planet after another taking whatever provisions we can. How long can we do this?"

"Sunshine, we're doing all we can. We came to UNSC territory to keep ourselves further from Palpatine."

"You really think that's going to be a permanent solution? This may not be the Empire, but the UNSC isn't deaf on the news that Jedi are branded as traitors and Clones should be terminated. If we go to the military, we'll be shot on sight. And I may be able to deflect blasts with my lightsaber, but I'm not trained with lead bullets. Besides, Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He wants galactic conquest, and he's too ambitious to let the UNSC stand in his way. As soon as he gets an advantage, he'll advance on them and we'll be even less safe."

"Right Look, I know we've been hanging on by a thread for the past decade, but there's literally nothing we can do other than hope something better comes our way."

The two of them didn't expect a sudden sound that startled them. It was the sound of a gunshot. Jena prepared her lightsaber and Strike readied his blaster. The two of them followed the sound downstairs. They then heard another gunshot. This time, they heard a woman's voice.

"You and your squad are on a need-to-know basis, and right now, you don't need to know anything."

Jena and Strike peeked in the generator room to see four figures. They all had blue appearance, except for one guy on the main floor with yellow stripes. There were two figures on the rafters. One was a man with teal armor like the woman below. The other looked like a blue, holographic man some few inches big.

"Seriously?" the hologram asked. "Sheesh, you're worse than Tex!"

The woman in teal armor immediately shot bullets through the hologram.

"Okay." The teal man said. "That one was on you, Church."

"GET OUT!" the woman shouted angrily.

"Fine!" Church said. "We're leaving… Hey, Tucker, I need you to leave. I can't actually do it on my own. Wait." Church looked around. "Washington, Carolina, we're not alone."

"What?" Carolina asked.

"My perimeter sensors have detected two signatures in this room."

Carolina aimed her gun and swung it around. "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

Jena put away her lightsaber while emerging. Strike followed her pointing his blaster. When they walked out, they came face to face with the armored people.

"Who are you?" Washington asked.

"Who are _you_?" Strike asked. "We've been here for a month, and last time I checked, you people weren't anywhere near it."

"A month?" Carolina asked. "If you disturbed anything…"

"Calm down, everyone." Jena said. "Perhaps there's been some kind of misunderstanding. Let's try again. My name is Jena Isa. This is my friend, Strike."

"Good for you." Carolina said rudely. "Still doesn't put me at ease."

"I bet nothing does." Church said. "Look, let's all just calm down and lower our weapons."

Reluctantly, everyone with a gun lowered their weapons.

"So who are you guys?" Jena asked.

"Well, I'm Church. This is Tucker, Agent Carolina, and Agent Washington."

"Are there any others?" Strike asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tucker said. "We've got a lot more guys parked outside."

"Stop giving them information!" Carolina said. "Why are you two here?"

"We're… on the lam, so to speak." Jena said. "Let's just say we're not favorable to be found by the government."

"Take a number." Church said.

"Do you know anything about a military program called Project Freelancer?" Washington asked.

"Freelancer? You bet I have." Strike said. "I mean, I've only heard rumors. UNSC supersoldiers with special ops missions. My old brigade would tell scary stories about them sometimes."

"Scary stories?" Jena asked.

"Yeah. People getting killed. Skyscrapers collapsing to the ground. Pretty hardcore stuff that makes some of the battles I've seen look stable by comparison."

"I… take it you've been in the military before?" Washington asked.

"Once upon a time." Strike said. "What does Freelancer have to do with this?"

"Well, we're looking for the Director." Church said. "He's on the run and we've been trying to follow his trail."

"Well, we've been here for a few weeks." Jena said. "We haven't seen anything out of place."

"Figured as much." Washington said.

"Well, we can't let that stop us." Carolina said.

"Listen, Carolina, I…" Church stopped himself when he took a good look at Jena. "Hey. What's that on your belt?"

Jena panicked. She turned her waist backwards to hide something. "What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something." Carolina said pointing her gun again. "Reveal it."

"Watch it, lady!" Strike said.

"No." Jena placed her hand on Strike's gun. "It's all right. Let's not end this with violence."

"Someone doesn't know us at all." Tucker said.

Jena reached behind her belt and pulled out her signature weapon. She clicked the button revealing her blue lightsaber.

"You've got to be kidding me." Church said in surprise. "That's a lightsaber. You're a Jedi!"

"What's a Jedi?" Tucker asked.

"It's like a space knight." Church said. "They used to protect the galaxy, but after the Clone Wars, they were labeled as criminals and were hunted down."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Strike said. "The Jedi didn't do anything wrong, least of all, Jena here."

"The truth is, Emperor Palpatine is an evil man who hates the Jedi." Jena continued. "He hunted us down because we posed a threat to his goal of galactic domination."

"That sounds ridiculous." Carolina said.

"It's also said that the Jedi have strange psychic powers." Church said.

"I wouldn't call them psychic powers." Jena said. "It's just our connection to the Force."

"The Force?" Washington asked.

"It's this energy thing that connects to everyone in the universe." Strike said. "I don't quite get it myself, but Jena and the rest of the Jedi dedicated their very livelihoods around it. And trust me, I've seen her do some amazing things with it."

"They're not that amazing." Jena said. "I'm sure any true Jedi master would do the same thing. Technically, I'm still in training?"

"So you can connect to anyone." Carolina said. "All right then. I'll make you a deal. We'll forget we ever saw you if you help us find the Director."

"Us?" Jena asked. "What can we do?"

"Well, you said this Force thing can connect to everyone. If we're at a dead end, maybe you can use it to find the Director."

"Have you not been listening to me?" Jena asked. "I can't do that. I don't know if it's even possible to use the Force like that."

"If you don't then I may have to take certain measures." Carolina said. "I could always call up the UNSC and tell them there's a couple of fugitives here."

"You can't do that." Strike said.

"Try me."

"…Fine." Jena said. "If all else fails, I'll see what I can do."

"Kid."

"I've got to, Strike. It's the only way we're getting out of this free. So where do we start?"

"Follow me, babe." Tucker said. "I'll introduce you to the others. And maybe later, I can introduce you to my bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Church asked. "Tucker, we came here by jeep. There's no bed."

"Shut up." Tucker said.

As soon as they left, Washington and Carolina were left alone.

"That was harsh." Washington said.

"I had to." Carolina said. "They wouldn't listen otherwise."

"But you can't make empty threats like that. We're wanted by the UNSC too. We can't turn them in without turning ourselves in."

"And they don't have to know that. Just search the area for clues and get ready to move out."

Washington stared. "Yes, boss. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Happy Star Wars Day, everyone. To commemorate this fan holiday, I am updating my only Star Wars story. Any and all comments are welcome._


	3. Desert (Cabin) Fever

"So let's see if I can get this right." Grif said. "There used to be a bajillion other Jedi out there like you, but now, they're all being hunted down?"

Jena and Strike were outside of the station in Zanzibar telling their story to the Reds and Blues they were just meeting.

"I wouldn't say a 'bajillion'," Jena said, "But basically, yes. There used to be so much more of us. Thousands even. And we've had a duty to keep the balance in the galaxy for thousands of years."

"And back in the Clone Wars," Strike continued, "I was bred along with a million others to assist the Jedi."

"Oh, really." Tucker said. "And how much do those pay?"

"At the moment, not even in job satisfaction." Strike said.

"About ten years ago, the Clone Wars ended, but that's when the Jedi were shot down by their own clones." Jena said.

"Treason, huh?" Sarge asked as he pointed his gun at Strike. "Give me one good reason not to turn your face into Swiss cheese."

"Because it wasn't our fault." Strike said. "My brothers… They couldn't help themselves."

"We discovered that when a clone is born, their breeders implanted a biochip in their brains with a secret command called Order 66." Jena said. "When activated, it overrides all their other priorities and impulses them to immediately kill the Jedi. Thankfully, Strike's chip got damaged prior to the order being given, so I was saved by him."

"What kind of nutball would put a secret 'kill-Jedi' command into soldiers just to give them to the Jedi in the first place?" Simmons asked.

"It was part of a complex strategy." Jena said. "You see, as it turned out, our Republic chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, is a Sith Lord."

"Oh, well, I hope he washes his hands regularly." Caboose said.

"What?" Jena asked. "No, I said 'Sith' Lord, not shi… You know what, never mind."

"What is a Sith Lord, anyway?" Tucker asked.

"The Sith are the ancient enemy of the Jedi." Jena said. "We thought they were all wiped out eons ago, but one of them, Palpatine, managed to sneak his way to the top of the Republic and commission the clone army. His plan all along was to ignite the Clone Wars and spread out the Jedi surrounded by hundreds of their trusted troops. Then, once the time was right, he gave the order and just like that, countless Jedi were lost at once. I don't know how many there are left these days. Palpatine called us traitors and is using his Empire to hunt us down as well as take over the galaxy."

"Wow." Grif said. "Honestly, this is the first time I've heard of a strategy that seems very plausible."

"Watch it." Strike said. "Do you know what it's like to be bred and trained in advanced military combat only to learn my sole purpose was to kill the very people I chose to fight beside?"

"Hey, it's not like our military lives were any better." Grif said. "Two teams in the middle of a box canyon in the middle of nowhere shooting each other, stealing each other's flags, and occasionally go on very bizarre adventures only to learn that we were meant to create simulations for real soldiers. We were used without our consent to be the training dummies for Freelancers like Washington and Carolina."

"So, you know, suck it, clone." Simmons said.

"It amazes me that you managed to live this long despite how aggravating you people can be." Jena said.

"Tell me about it." Church said.

"All right, everyone." Carolina said as she walked from the beach with Washington beside her. "We're moving out."

"Already?" Grif asked.

"Where are we going?" Simmons asked.

"The desert where you all were." Washington answered. "There's something there that might give us a lead. Just get in the jeeps."

Everyone went into their jeeps and rode them out of Zanzibar.

* * *

They arrived in the middle of the desert parking right beside an alien temple site. Washington and Carolina had already left to uncover a piece of equipment leaving the others behind.

"Man, this place is even more boring than I remember." Tucker commented.

"What was your experience here?" Jena asked.

"Meh, you know how it is." Tucker said. "I find an alien sword, a bunch of aliens choose me to be an alien ambassador, I find a temple full of alien artifacts, a bunch of jerks kill my team, Caboose buts Church in an artifact, and Church shoots the leading jerk with a laser."

"Laser?" Strike asked.

"Yep." Church said. "Just another way of being awesome. But back to the matter at hand, we need to be worried about Carolina."

"We noticed." Strike said. "She's not telling us everything."

"How come?" Jena asked.

"Who knows?" Tucker asked. "I tried everything I can to get some info out of her. I tried hitting on her. I tried sleeping with her. I tried making out with her."

"I seriously doubt she would go through with all that even if she's not too focused on finding the Director." Jena said.

"Oh, you're just the worst person ever." Tucker replied.

"Of all time." Caboose added.

"Attention, Blue Team and indiscriminate visitors!" Sarge called out from the distance. "We would like to propose a temporary truce so that we may discuss our current situation! Do you accept?"

"Does your sergeant think we're fighting him?" Strike asked.

"It's this delusional thing he's got going on his head." Church said.

"Maybe it's a trap." Caboose said.

"I doubt they're smart enough to think of that." Tucker said. "Then again, neither are you."

"How do you know that?" Caboose asked. "Are you in with them?"

"Yes!" Jena called to the Red team who approached. "We accept! What's this about?"

"It's our mutual friend/enemy/companion," Sarge said, "Or 'friendenemepanion' for short."

"We're all starting to get a little concerned about Carolina." Simmons said.

"Take a number." Strike said.

"What does any of this have to do with the trap?" Caboose asked.

"Listen, everyone," Church said, "I realize that's asking a lot of you since we're all a little uneasy about Carolina."

"No." Grif said. "Uneasy is sitting next to a homeless person on the bus. Carolina's a trigger-happy psychopath."

"I don't think it's just that." Jena said. "I think she's… hurting."

"Duh." Simmons said. "She's been hurting us the whole time she's been with us."

"Not what I meant." Jena said. "Look, among a Jedi's special abilities is the power to read the emotions of others."

"You mean you're a psychic?" Sarge asked.

"Are you Batgirl or Wonder Girl?" Caboose asked.

"Let me continue." Jena said. "Look, I don't have a lot of experience with the subject because I was still in training at the end of the Clone Wars, but Carolina's emotions are so powerful, even a novice can sense it up close. She's filled with anger, obviously, but there is also resentment and sadness. It's like she has no choice but to not trust us."

"Well, I'm not satisfied." Church said. "We need to find out why."

"Okay. I'll ask her." Caboose said. "And I promise not to bring up the trap."

"No, Caboose." Church said. "Don't!"

"Okay, fine. What would you like me to ask her?"

"You could ask her if she has the hots for me." Tucker said. "I think I might've felt an emotional connection the last time she hit me."

"Tell her you'd like to make a hot, emotional connection with her trap. Got it."

"Oh, that's even better!"

"Tucker, stop being a pig." Jena said. "And Caboose, no more talks about traps."

"How about ambush?"

"No! Look, we need a subtle way of getting information. A way to get close to her without her knowing."

"Hey, Caboose," Simmons said, "You were the one who moved Church into that floating alien ball thing, right?"

"Hover-Church can also solve crimes."

"What are you thinking, bub?" Strike asked.

"Well, how would you feel about putting him in something a little… different?" Simmons gazed and stared at Carolina's Mongoose. Jena chuckled for a bit at the suggestion.

"Oh, forget you guys!" Church said.

"You are going to solve so many crimes!" Caboose said excitedly.

* * *

After a few minutes, Church got transferred from Tucker's helmet to the Mongoose.

"So how do you feel, Tooth Fairy?" Strike asked with a smile on his face.

"I feel like running over each and every one of you." Church spoke from the car.

"What are you complaining about?" Tucker asked. "You finally got your own body."

"My own body? Look at me! I'm an effing tonka truck!"

"Do you want to understand Carolina's motivations or not?" Jena asked.

"Besides, you can literally pick up chicks with this thing." Tucker said.

"Oh, sure, 'cause every girl just dreams of settling down with Optimus Prime!" Church retorted. "HONK! …Caboose, don't ever press that button again."

"Sorry."

And right on cue, Carolina and Washington returned.

"Tucker, bring Epsilon over here. You come too, Isa. I've got some questions for you."

Tucker and Jena followed Carolina in an Elephant where Washington was trying to use the computer.

"So… what do you need Church for?" Tucker asked.

"I just told you." Carolina said.

"Yeah, but I mean, you could just talk to me instead. 'Sup, girl."

"Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Well, you know, we're a perfect match."

"No, you're not." Jena said.

"All right, Isa," Carolina said, "Do you have any leads on the Director?"

"No. I'm trying my best here, but I can't just turn it on and off whenever I want."

"Well, keep trying." Carolina commanded.

"Listen." Washington said. "It's important that we figure out what's on C.T.'s data pad."

"Who?" Jena asked.

"C.T." Tucker said. "That's the jerk who tried to take this site from me before."

"He's also the leader of a resistance who fought against us Freelancers." Washington said. "He got this armor from a rogue Freelancer, and we need to find out what they were looking for. Hopefully, it could lead us to the Director."

Tucker took a look at the image on the screen. It was a circular machine with a blue lens at the front.

"Hey, I know that thing!"

"You do?" Jena asked.

"Yeah, that's Church. Caboose transferred him from a memory unit into that thing a long time ago."

"Where is it now?" Carolina asked.

"Last time I saw it, we left it in an abandoned warehouse after Church found a new body." Tucker said.

"WHAT?!" Carolina asked angrily. "I can't believe we came all this way for nothing!" She stormed away.

"You guys are not making my life easy right now." Washington said.

"Do we ever?" Tucker asked.

"Good point."

"Is this an everyday life with these people?" Jena asked.

"More or less." Washington said.

* * *

Later that night, Carolina had already left on her Mongoose (with Epsilon equipped) and drove off to the direction of a beach fortress. Meanwhile, the others decided to spend the night inside of the alien temple.

"So you can do all those neat tricks with this weird thing called the Force?" Simmons asked. "I'm sorry, Jena, but that defies all science that I've ever seen."

"It's true." Strike said. "This kid's gotten us out of more scrapes than the battles I can count. She could move boulders without even touching them."

"Wow!" Grif said. "Can I do that?"

"I doubt it." Jena said. "Not everyone is as connected to the Force as others. And whoever is strong enough, the Jedi usually raises them from birth in our temples."

"Wait, so you were forced to be a Jedi?" Tucker asked.

"The Jedi was very strict. We had to be." Jena said. "If we had any ties to our pasts, we'd risk getting attached, and that could lead us closer to the dark side. And a Force-sensitive Jedi who's crossed into the dark side can lead to some very bad problems. That's where some of the Sith come from."

"Wow." Simmons said. "Got anything positive to add?"

…"Wanna see a funny trick?" Jena asked.

"How funny?" Grif asked.

Jena approached Grif and slowly waved her hand over his face. "You will run into the wall."

"I will run into the wall." Grif said blankly. He turned to the wall and dashed as hard as he could until he made direct impact with it. That earned several laughs from the others. "OW! What was that?"

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded." Jena said.

"Hey, who are you calling weak-minded?" Grif asked. "Why I oughta…"

"Ooh! Ooh! Make Grif do the Chicken Dance!" Simmons requested.

"Don't you dare…"

"You will do the Chicken Dance." Jena commanded with another wave.

"I will do the Chicken Dance." Grif repeated. He proceeded with opening his hands, swaying his wings, and clapping his hands repeatedly.

Everyone busted out loud at the sight of that. Even Jena laughed. In fact, for a moment, she had completely forgotten about the threat of the Empire out there or any other of her worries.

* * *

The next morning, the Reds, Blues, Jena, and Strike returned outside where Carolina returned on her mongoose.

"Alright, people! Pack it up!" Carolina ordered. "We're moving!"

"Where to now?" Strike asked.

"There's an old ship that crashed into a Freelancer outpost a few years aback."

"Outpost 17-B?" Washington asked.

"We're going to Valhalla?" Simmons asked.

"Back to our old base?" Sarge asked.

"That's right, everyone! We're finally going home! And you're taking us with you!"

That last voice was Church's, who spoke out much to everyone's surprise. But what's more surprising is where he spoke from. It wasn't from the Mongoose like originally planned. Instead, his holographic form hovered right next to Carolina's AI module. He and Carolina were now working together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This went further into the Season 10 story than I originally planned, but I had a reason for that. When I was typing, I was basically rewriting the canon story, but with added dialogue, and the Jedi exposition wasn't helping. I needed to add in a funny moment, and I thought using the Jedi mind trick for the Chicken Dance would be hilarious. And the ending where Church and Carolina revealed their alliance was a good ending for this long chapter._

_Any and all comments are welcome._


End file.
